Silver Spoon Sneezes
Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ran away from Honest John as fast as they could before he could take off their tiara, necklace, and glasses. The two ponies ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that John couldn't find them. At last, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Diamond Tiara said to Silver Spoon. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Silver Spoon couldn't help it. She felt a tickle in her nose. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Silver Spoon stuttered. John walked into the tool shed, looking for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "I know those ponies are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Silver Spoon was still sputtering, as if she was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Diamond Tiara whispered harshly, putting a hoof under her nose, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Silver Spoon. "But thanks, Diamond Tiara. I'm all right now." And Diamond Tiara removed her hoof from her nose. John was still looking for the ponies and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Silver Spoon couldn't hold in her sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Diamond Tiara gasped. At that instant, Silver Spoon sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both her and Diamond Tiara to escape the watering can and knock it over. John saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. John tried to put his foot upon the ponies, but the window was too small for him. At last, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ran back through the vineyard, escaping John. By now, the two ponies were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Silver Spoon asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Diamond Tiara breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Diamond Tiara." Silver Spoon said. "I'll try." Diamond Tiara said. She jumped up, but she couldn't quite reach the key. So she stopped and said to a chipmunk, who was holding PokéPuffs, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The chipmunk didn't respond because she had a large mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Silver Spoon. The chipmunk only squeaked several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. She juggled the other sweet PokéPuff, the mint PokéPuff, and the spice PokéPuff. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon couldn't understand a word she was saying. The chipmunk squeezed through a hole in the gate, still squeaking and carrying the PokéPuffs. That made Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Silver Spoon. Then she and Diamond Tiara began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Stitch's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes